Dance to the Drummer's Beat
by TheChosenKid
Summary: A case about a dead teen b-boy turns even more dangerous when a friend of Jane's is working another case connecting to it... Jane/Maura subtext. Frankie/OC history...Start of a series...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know, I know. Why am I doing another story when there's other I haven't finished. I actually do plan on finishing, I've just been busy lately and now with the holidays coming up, things are going to be quite difficult. That and I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with some of them. Now my R&I/BtVS crossover, It's In My DNA, I'm going to finish. I'm most likely not going to be able to update this week, but most likely next week. I just needed to get this story started before I forget._

_A/N: Now I've actually mostly planned this story out(Shocking since most of my stories, I tend to "wing it"). In fact I plan on making this a series. I'm creating an OC. She going to have history with Frankie(who's not going to really be in this particular story, but will be a major character, along with Jane, Maura and the OC). There will be Rizzles subtext, but I'm not making them official in this story or the next one in the series. Perhaps though in the third of the series I may make them official. So if you can hang on til then..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, except the OC, who's probably going to be a pain in my ass..._

Dance to the Drummer's Beat

Early summer in Boston wasn't too much at night, it still a feeling of left over spring. In the streets of Fenway, a young teenage boy in a hoodie walks into a dark alley and looks around. Waiting. Without notice, he gets attacked from behind into a brick building.

"What the fuck?" The boy screams in pain.

He turns around and before he can react, he takes a blow to the face and falls to the ground.

_A/N: I know the chapter's uber short, but I will update shortly with a much longer one, if I don't get any interruptions._

_The title of the story if a old school song "Dance to the Drummer's Beat" by Herman Kelly._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's chapter 2. Hope you'll enjoy :D..._

Chapter 2

The next afternoon, in Maura's livingroom, Jane and Maura are sitting on the couch watching television while Jane's sipping her beer.

"She's very sexually liberating."

"She's a slut."

Maura tilts her head to the side, still watching the screen. "She's openly honest about her viewpoint of men. She's young, doesn't want a relationship not to mention that in her line of work, a significant other may not be the wisest choice. Perhaps she's never had a positive male role model in her life. It absolutely can show why she switch sides and sticks around to the obvious villian, who's has the image of a family man and treats her as his own."

Jane groans and rolls her eyes at their debate over a televison show. "Oh come on. I'm not looking for a relationship and even if I did, my job isn't exactly full of dating opportunities. You don't see me trying to screw everyone. Look what she did to her own friend. Took his V-card, kicked him out then kick him afterwards without a second thought. Then, tried to rape and kill him when he tried to get through to her."

"Well I hardly would call them _friends_. More like work associates. In fact-"

"Whatever, all I know is, Faith Lehane was a hot mess from the get go and now she's trying to steal Angel's soul to be her evil boy toy just to piss Buffy off. You'd think as a fellow Bostonian-" Just in the middle of Jane's rant, her and Maura phones ring simultaneously and they answer. "Rizzoli."

"Isles." Maura pauses the dvd of the show as she listens on their phone calls. "Be right there."

"Alright, one my way." Jane hangs up her phone. "Guess we have to finish Buffy another time."

Maura sighs as she gets off the couch. "It's a shame. I was quite enjoying this season."...

Jane and Maura approach the taped off alley. Jane heads over to Frost while Maura moves straight to the body.

"What do we got?" Jane asks her partner as they walk behind the ME.

Frost clears his throat. "Michael Dewick, sixteen, Caucasian, ID says he's from New Haven, Conneticut. Possible runaway. Found his wallet, doesn't look like a robbery and he has an address is over in Mattapan. Most likely the place he was staying at."

"Rough neighboorhood. What's a kid living in Mattapan doin' all the way here in the Back Bay?"

Frost shakes in head. "I don't know. We found several grams of coke on him. Most likely intended to sell. Also I checked his cell, he made several calls to someone referred to as Dark Ninja."

"Drug deal gone wrong?"

They get to Maura inspecting the body, and it's the young teenage boy from the night before. His hair is sandy blonde, shaggy and caked with blood. He's sprawled out, bruised and bloodied from his hairline.

_Man, this looks personal. _"Maura, what'd you got?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head. Bruising in the face and neck area. I don't want to guess so I'll give you more when I do a full autopsy."

Jane sighs. _Why can't you ever just give me something to go on._ "Fine." She spots something on his wrist. "What's that? Is that some sort of writing on his wrist?"

"A tattoo. It says 'BNH'." Maura confirms.

"Well it's not his initials." _BNH?_ "That sounds familiar though." Jane thinks on what she's heard the acronym from.

"Gang related?" Frost chimes in, trying to figure where Jane was going with this.

_Is it? Doesn't sound like a gang I know of. _"We'll find more when we get to that address. Catch up with you at morgue, Maura."

_A/N: I know this chapter is short, I'm still trying to get in the groove of this story. Hope you'll give it a chance..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I kinda abandoned this story, not on purpose though. Life's been going on and I now have a determination to finsh of trying to finish off all my R&I stories. Hope you'll enjoy..._

Jane and Frost make it to the old abandoned building. When they finally make it inside the room on the top floor, their actually shocked at the semi-cleanliness of it as well at the evidence that someone was actually living there.

"So much for being abandoned."

They start looking around the space, noticing the hot plate, two beds, clothes and an expensive sound system.

"Jane, check this out."

Jane walks over to the wall Frost is looking at and see a large poster of a possibly asian guy in a ninja outfit hanging with the words Dark Ninja and BNH printed at the bottom of it.

The eyes look reconizable, but she's not sure where to place it. "Well, well, well. I guess we just found the Dark Ninja. Now if we could just ID this guy-"

The sound of wind catches them off gaurd as the look to open window with fire escape. A short guy wearing black baggy jeans, a black baggy hoodie, black gloves and a black back pack, looking back at them, halfway out the window. The hoodie was over the face's head and too large to see his face.

"Freeze!" The hooded person quickly slips out of the window and heads up the fire escape. "Shit." Jane goes through the window as fast as possible, sprinting up the fire after escape after the guy. "Stop! Boston Police!" When she finally makes it to the roof, she sees the hoodie guy, already running across the roof and takes off after him. "Freeze dammit!"

But it's too late, the guy leaps off the roof, rolling perfectly onto the next one, before getting up and taking off running again. Jane picks up speed and tries to attempt the same.

"Jane, don't!" Frost shouts out, knowing exactly what recklesness Jane is deciding to pull for the day.

Unfortunately, Jane's black slacks gives her long legs restriction, so when she leaps off the edge, it's not as far as she would have liked. Her hands barely grip the ledge of the building.

"Frost! Help me, please!" Jane's panic screams reach her partner as she hold on for dear life. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid, Jane!_

Without second thought, Frost takes off running and leaps, actually making it. He quickly tries to pick lift up the terrorfied partner by her arm, his own panic making him struggle. He looks over to his side and sees, the hoodie guy grabs her other arm to help lift Jane. They both drag her up, laying her down on the roof, all of them sighing relief.

The hoodie guy ruffles Jane's hair before taking off running snatch up his back pack before leaping off to the next roof. Frost and Jane just watch, not even bothering to follow.

"You okay?" Frost looks over to his partner, making sure she wasn't harmed, physically and mentally.

"I almost fell to my death from a roof. I'm peachy."

"Can I ask a favor? Don't ever do that again." Jane looks over to him, seeing the sadness and fear in his eyes. "I almost had to watch you die once, pretty sure I ever want to do that again."

Guilt overcomes Jane. They never speak about what when she put a bullet through herself, but she knows that her partner feels his own guilt for it. "Sorry."

Frost, knowing to change the subject, looks over to wherever their suspect disappeared to. "Think that was Dark Ninja?"

Determined and curious, Jane follows Frost's eyes. "I don't know, but I sure as hell wanna find out."

_A/N: Sorry for lack of Jane/Maura this chapter. I know I haven't been getting reviews for this story, but for those who are taking the time to read this, thank you :D..._


End file.
